


Quiet Pain

by kittys_devil



Series: Dark Safety [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, Deathfic, M/M, prompt #018: you're doing it wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tommy woke up in the middle of the night, the sharp pain almost too much for him to bear. He knew he could do the treatment himself...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Glam_100 so each segment is 100 words.  
> Thanks to i_glitterz for beating.

Tommy woke up in the middle of the night, the sharp pain almost too much for him to bear. He knew he could do the treatment himself, even if it was much more difficult without Adam helping him. He looked over at Adam sleeping peacefully not wanting to wake him from some much needed rest. 

Adam had done so much for Tommy already. He postponed the tour, took classes to help will all the different treatments that the doctors wanted to try. Adam was there for him always, Tommy wanted to give him at least one full night without disruption. 

^V^

Tommy slipped out of the bed and slowly made his way down the stairs. He missed the days when he could move quickly. Tommy missed the days where he was full of life, before the disease had taken over his body. He shuffled across the floor feeling like he was ninety years old, not thirty. Tommy made it to the kitchen, getting the medicine from the fridge and shuffling back into the living room where the supplies were. 

When he finally fell onto the couch, he had to wait a few minutes, catching his breath before he started the treatment.

^V^

Adam woke up to an empty bed, immediately jumping up to find out where Tommy had gone. He was so used to having Tommy wake him if he needed help, Adam never expected to be alone in the bed. Tommy had never not woken him before.

A moment later, he heard Tommy’s voice coming from downstairs as he spat out words of anger. Adam made his way down the stair quickly, unsure of what he might find once he got there. The sight before him gave him a little bit of relief even if it did make his heart ache. 

^V^

“You didn’t wake me, baby.”

Tommy heard Adam’s voice full of concern and looked up. He wanted to do this on his own, let Adam sleep. 

“You know it is so much easier if I help you. Plus you are doing the dose wrong.”

Adam walked over, knelt down next to Tommy and kissed him gently. Adam carefully grabbed the tube from his hand. 

“Lay back pretty, please let me take care of you.”

“But you need to…”

Adam cut Tommy off with another kiss. 

“Let me take care of you while I still have you to take care of.”

  



End file.
